brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase
Venomous? * I don't remember seeing Fury's car in that episode :S 05:54, November 7, 2012 (UTC) * It's loosely based on the episode, the car doesn't appear in the show at all, more of a comic thing. I rewatched all the episode involving Venom , Venomous is th closest to the set.Djgourhan (talk) 18:07, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :*So, it's subjective? 19:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :* how is doing research and such subjective? I took time out of my life to figure out which episode its based on. Like I said, the closets one tha t the set represents is Venomous. It features, Spidey and Venom fighting, like the episode, the Spider-Cycle( also in the episode), Nick Fury( need I explain?). The only thing not in the episode is Fury's flying car, that's in the comics though.Djgourhan (talk) 20:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::*Yeah, that is pretty much what subjective means. Also, I'd suggest you read the banner at the top of this page that says, "No personal research." 20:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::* Sorry, just trying to help finding out what episode it's based, which is clearly based on Venomous, like Doc Ock(Me Time) and Daily Bugle(Beetle Mania)Djgourhan (talk) 20:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::* No arguments from me with the Bugle being based on Beetle Mania- everything is included in that episode, but aren't Venom and Doc Ock still alive, meaning that the other two sets could be based on future episodes? (I'm not sure if they are, I gave up on watching that show a while ago) 23:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::* Doc Ock was alive until the season finale where it appears the Green Goblin kills Ock. Goblin takes a bit of the Venom symbiote after Harry frees himself from it. The finale is awesome. But the Ock set is based on Me Time, everyone know that. It loosley based so Ock gets a car, the layout of the lab is changed, and Iron Fist is included. Also the Venom set is loosley based on Venomous, seeing as Nick Fury and his green flying car( which doesn't appear in the show) and is helping Spidey catch Venom.Djgourhan (talk) 04:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::*Considering that the design process takes at least a year, usually two, are original scenes factored in there at all? 11:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::* yeah, but Lego gets reference material and plot details about movie and tv episodes before we do. If your going on that idea, how'd the know about Beetle Mania and Me Time. Sure they don't feature things that aren't in the episodes, why should this set be any different?Djgourhan (talk) 16:03, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::*I'm not sure, but when I have removed it before it comes back without notice. 19:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::* what are you talking about, Brickberry.Djgourhan (talk) 20:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::* If someone else wants to help out with the episode, please find a source.Djgourhan